The Stolen:Given Kiss
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Tenten's pissed at Neji. Neji's running for his life. Why? Cause he just stole her first kiss. Why'd he do that? Cause... he felt like it? LIES! bit ooc.


"NEJI HYUGA!!"

"Shit." Cursed Neji as he ran. Tenten stampeded after him.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!" Tenten shouted after him.

'Jeez. She's getting all worked up over just one small kiss….' Neji thought as he continued to sprint away from Tenten.

_Flashback._

"_Tenten. Wake up." Neji jumped down from a tree to find his team mate fast asleep. "I said wake up.' She mumbled and continued to sleep. "You were late for training. I had to wait for 30 minutes. I hate waiting." Tenten continued to sleep. Neji crouched down and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. _

'_Tenten's quite the sleeper…' He thought. She licked her lips and continued to sleep. 'God, she looks beautiful- wait. What am I saying? She's just a team mate. Just a team mate…' He thought as drew his head closer to hers. 'Her lips… are inviting…. Wait!' He pulled away and shook his head. This would be taking advantage of his poor team mate. What if she didn't like him more than a friend? He looked at her, and was slowly being drawn towards her yet once again. 'Whatever. I'll chance it…' He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips._

_To his surprise, Tenten's eyes fluttered open. Neji quickly pulled away. Tenten looked up at him, bluch rising to her cheeks, as she touched her lips. He quickly stood._

"_N-Neji…" Tenten called his name. "You-"_

"_I didn't mean to." Neji answered before she could finish._

"_You… didn't mean to? Then why did you kiss me?" Tenten questioned him. Neji paused and then answered._

"_I kissed you for no reason." Neji lied. "I just did." She glared at him and stood. Since Neji was taller than her, she had to look up at him._

"_Do you know what you just did?" Tenten growled at him._

"_Hn." Neji answered._

"_No…" Tenten replied, saying the word through her clenched teeth. She pulled out her kunai. "You kissed me for no reason…"_

"_That's not illegal." Neji simply replied looking away._

"_I know that." Tenten replied clenching her fists. "You just stole my first kiss… fool!!" Neji flinched. If she didn't calm down in three seconds, Neji would have to run with his life. No one can stop a pissed Tenten. It's like trying to stop the wind from blowing._

_3... Tenten growled at him as Neji took a step back._

_2... Tenten cracked her knuckles and smirked at him._

_1... Neji was already running away from her._

"I'MMA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!" Tenten chased after him. Neji continued to run as he passed his beloved friend… Lee… He was just the person Neji wanted to see at the moment… NOT.

"My youthful rival! My, are you running fast!" Lee called to him and ran next to him.

"Get lost." Neji growled at him, while panting.

"Shall we race?!" Lee cheerfully asked him. Neji turned his head towards Lee and glared at him. Lee slowly stopped running and backed away. He stood there while he watched Neji run. He scratched his head. "Well, that was weird…" He heard Tenten's voice behind him.

"CURSE YOU, NEJI!" Tenten continued to run. Lee turned around and waved to her.

"Hello, Tenten-chan!" Lee waved. "How are-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Tenten shouted at him. He quickly jumped and landed on his face.

"What is going on with my team mates?!" Lee questioned.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Neji ran and panted as he reached the tree. He looked around him to make sure he had lost Tenten. He shut his eyes and exhaled. Tenten jumped from the tree and landed on him. She had pinned the Neji Hyuga pinned to the ground.

"GOT YOU." Tenten shouted at him.

"Fine. You win." Neji simply replied. Her eye twitched and she shouted.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!"

"Can you stop screaming?" asked Neji. "I'm right here."

"I don't know. Can I stop screaming? Probably NOT. You're so inconsiderate, Neji!" Tenten yelled at him.

"Hn…" Neji replied and looked away from her.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Tenten once more, shouted at him. "You stole my first kiss! I was saving that for someone who would actually mean it! You stole it for no reason, you inconsiderate bastard!" Neji flinched.

"Tenten, I-" Neji was interrupted.

"How could you play with my feelings like that?" Tenten questioned him. She had a sad tone in her voice. Neji continued to look away, when he felt wetness on his cheek. He slowly turned his head and looked at her, eyes widening at the sight.

'Tenten's crying.' Neji thought. "Are you crying?" He asked. 'Oh great. Smooth move. Of course she's crying…' She flinched and stared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Tenten shouted. "You steal a kiss from me, and you didn't mean anything… you just kissed me for the sake of it…" Neji shook his head.

"Tenten, let me explain-" Neji was interrupted yet again.

"NO!" Tenten shouted. "You're so coldhearted! Sometimes I wonder if you even have one… How could you just go and do that to me… Neji…"

"I-"Neji tried to talk to her again.

"I LIKE YOU." Tenten shouted. Neji's eyes widened. He looked at her. Tenten's face was all red, as if she had sunburns all over.

'Tenten likes me?' Neji thought. She covered her mouth.

"I-I.." Tenten stuttered. Neji smirked. "I'm sorry." Neji shook his head.

"It's okay." Neji. "Hey, Tenten…" She looked away from him.

"I know you don't like me." Neji flinched.

"No. I do." Neji answered. Tenten's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"Wh-What." Tenten asked. 'Did.. I just hear.. What I thought I heard??' "L-Liar!!" Neji shook his head and brought his hand and stroked her cheek. Tenten felt her arms go weak. Still pinning Neji to the ground, she felt her arms turn to jelly, her stomach was doing backflips, and her heart was beating like a bouncing basketball.

"I like you too, Tenten." Neji smirked. "I have for a while. And that kiss back there… it wasn't by accident. It was intentional." She got off Neji and hugged him tightly. Neji slowly brought his arm around her waist, pulling her tighter.

"I'm… glad that you return my feelings…." Tenten snuggled against his chest. She pulled away and looked up at him. Neji slowly brought his lips down on hers. When they finally broke, Tenten smiled, with a tint of redness added to her cheeks. Neji smirked.

"Tenten. I just stole your second kiss…"


End file.
